Batty's Breakfast
by Foxfeather
Summary: R to be on the safe side. Kurt/Kitty (sorta) from a very weird POV. Blame the plotbunny!


Title: Batty's Breakfast

Author: Foxfeather

Feedback goes to: alwest@cityweb.de

Fandom: X-Men:Evolution

Rating: Something not quite PG13 and not quite R...

Pairing: Kurt/Kitty (sorta)

Disclaimer: X-EVO belongs to Marvel. Maybe KidsWB, too. But not me.

A/N: We talked about good ears... anf the the plotbunny bit me. I had no chance! Believe me!

Beware, this is a weird one...

Batty's breakfast

It was one hell of a hot summer night. The sun seemed to need ages to finally vanish behind the tree line, but the air had no intention to cool down. The insects were still wide awake in the heat, chirping and buzzing in the darkness.

Under the roof of Xavier's School for the Gifted, or shortly, the mansion, the bats that resided there woke up and left their hiding place to go hunting. One of them, let's call him Batty, a sleek youth with silky black fur and shiny dark gray wings, glided out of the tiny hole that marked the entrance of his den. With the first use of his sonar he spotted a big mosquito and followed it. Damn, that bugger was fast! But he would get it, Batty was sure of that. He followed the tidbit into one of the large holes that his father had told him was called a window. Batty found himself inside a large cavity and nearly hit something moving inside it. He caught himself and made a crashy landing on the top of the dresser. Not that he knew that strangely formed tree was called that, but if he knew, he would have called it by its real name. He was a polite bat after all. He eyed the moving thing suspiciously. It made quite a breeze. Was this where the wind came from? He had to ask one of the Elders about it. He scanned the room with his sonar and tried to find that yummy mosquito again. With no success. But he spotted another life form. A rather huge one. Batty had to admit that he had never in his short life seen anything like it. It had fur, like the beasts he know lived nearby, but on the other hand it looked in from like those humans he'd seen. And, As Batty noticed with some curiosity, it was partly covered with this funny animal called cloth.. It looked as if one of the cloths had tried with no success to cover the being. Batty came to the conclusion that the being had to be a very powerful life form then, because the cloth was much bigger than the being was. But on the other hand… that little cloth over there had managed to conquer the middle part of Furry, though Furry seemed to keep on fighting. Batty eyed the fight with interest. It seemed to be hard on Furry, because the effort of tenting Cloth up so that it would slide off of him made him moan. But little Cloth was stronger than Furry was. It had wrapped itself around Furry with no intention of letting go. Furry let out one last war cry, "Keety!", but then the fight was over. Cloth had won. Some liquid that Batty took for Furry's blood wetted Cloth and it looked as if the winner was now feeding of Furry, because the part of Furry that had tented Cloth vanished quickly now. The thought of feeding and being fed made Batty scan again for the mosquito. There it was! Batty lifted off of his perch and followed his prey out of the window. And into the next cavity. This time he knew what was waiting for him and dodged the moving thing. And he managed to keep his eye on his snack, too. But again, Batty had no luck. The inhabitant of this cavity was wide awake. It was a human, one of the nearly furless beings that dwelled here. Batty had seen some of them, but had never been this close. He spotted the mosquito on the human's shoulder. The human noticed it and wiped it away with the tail of long brown fur on its head. Batty asked himself why these humans didn't grow fur all over their bodies like all other furry beasts did, but then lost that thought on the sight of his snack landing once more on the human. This time it chose one of the legs. Absently, Batty noticed that not one but two of Cloth's family had succeeded in conquering part of a body. Batty came to the conclusion that if Cloth and company liked humans, and only humans, Furry must have been a human, too, but one who actually _had_ grown fur all over his body. There seemed to be different kinds of humans, then. Batty made a mental note to inquire that of the Elders, too.

The human smacked a hand against its leg. Damn. His snack was pulp. Batty had no idea humans liked mosquitoes, too. Annoyed, he took off and sailed out of the window to find other prey.

Kitty closed her diary, walked over to the window and followed the bat that had lost it's way to her room with her eyes until it vanished in the dark of the night sky. With a sigh she glanced over to where Kurt's room was. He, too, would vanish in this darkness, with only his eyes glowing in the dark like the glow-worms down in the shrubs. "I love you, Fuzzy." She mouthed it silently towards his window. But she knew he would never love her back. Why would he? With another deep sigh she crawled back to her bed. This night would bring no sleep to her. But she would dream. As she did every night. Of him.

Fin.


End file.
